Il était une fois, une rencontre
by misspika77
Summary: Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain, un hors la loi et une reine...


**Bonjour à tous! Alors de base je ne suis pas vraiment dans ce fandom mais j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je l'ai écrite et je la publie avec l'aval d'une outlawqueen confirmée :P J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira!**

**Merci à ma Polypocket d'amour pour avoir été ma bêta! ;D **

**Bonne Lecture! ENJOY!**

Il était une fois, une rencontre…

Robin était assis contre un arbre à aiguiser une de ses flèches. Il leva les yeux un instant et regarda ses compagnons d'arme. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient en cavale…ils avaient volé pendant tellement d'années, essayant de remplir les poches des pauvres avec l'argent des riches…Aussi noble qu'était leur tâche, Robin avait comme un arrière goût d'inachevée. Voler pour améliorer la vie des gens, c'était bien mais peut-être était-il temps de voler quelque chose qui serait utile au peuple.

Roi Midas…Roi George…Shérif de Nottingham…

Il les avait tous dépossédés d'une partie de leurs biens matériels…mais ils étaient tous très riches…ce n'était qu'un grain de sable dans le désert d'Agrabah.

Il taillait sa flèche encore et encore en soufflant d'exaspération. Oui tout ça n'avait servit à rien ! Tous ces nobles méfaits n'avaient servit à rien !

Un craquement retentis derrière lui…Quand il se retourna, il ne vit nul autre que Rumplestiltskin. Robin se leva précipitamment saisissant son arc et le pointa vers le monstre qui venait d'apparaître.

« Du calme dearie ! Une tenue d'homme des bois, un arc…je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé de chemin…ni de groupe… »

Robin vacilla légèrement quand il entendit la voix grinçante du monstre.

« Que voulez-vous Rumple ?

_ La question est plutôt qu'est-ce que vous, vous voulez ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Rumple ricana comme à son habitude.

« Vous n'êtes pas satisfait de votre vie, vous avez l'impression que votre œuvre n'est pas grand-chose et vous cherchez une chose à faire pour aider le peuple à aller mieux ?! Je comprends très bien…peut-être devriez-vous élever un peu vos aspirations…

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Je vous donne l'information…mais vous savez que rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde !

_ Je ne ferais pas de marché ! J'ai entendu parler de vous aux quatre coins des différents royaumes et c'est hors de question ! Vous êtes vil et cruel ! Dégagez Rumple !

_ Très bien, dearie ! A bientôt peut-être !

_ C'est ça ! »

Dès qu'il était sur qu'il était loin, Robin posa son arc et se rassit. Il était encore plus désespéré qu'avant l'intervention du monstre.

« Hey Robin ! »

Il leva la tête vers ses compagnons.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu as une drôle de tête ?

_ Tout va bien mes amis, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Puis il se rassit…il réfléchi un instant à la scène qui c'était jouée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Peut-être devriez-vous élever un peu vos aspirations…_ »

Ce fou n'avait peut-être pas tord…L'argent n'aide seulement que momentanément la population. S'il pouvait trouver une chose qui pourrait les aider à tout jamais…

Midas…George…le shérif…

Tous ces gens de pouvoir n'avaient rien à voler qui en valait la peine…et à ce moment la solution vint à lui comme un éclair.

Le roi Midas, le roi George, le shérif de Nottingham…tous ces souverains n'étaient rien à coté de celle qui était au dessus de tous…la plus riche…la plus machiavélique…la plus magique aussi…

Personne dans tous les royaumes ne sous-estimait celle qui de par delà son château régentait tout le monde…Cette femme possédait sûrement quelque chose de magique qui pourrait inverser la donne ! Il s'emparerait de cette chose et il s'en servirait pour que les pauvres ne soit plus obligés de survivre mais plutôt de vivre ! Il regarda ses amis, ce voyage serait dangereux et il n'en reviendrait peut-être pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent tous leur vie à cause de sa quête. Il partirait à l'aube…et seul.

Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, Robin entreprit son voyage. Il arriva quelques jours plus tard à destination. Il contempla le grand château qui trônait fièrement devant lui.

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière il allait devoir faire preuve d'une grande habilité et faire appel à toutes les ruses qu'il pouvait connaître pour arriver à ses fins.

Il escalada les remparts, puis se faufila jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Chaque couloir et chaque corridor était plus sombre à chaque pas. Mais il ne devait pas reculer…il avait un but et il allait l'accomplir. Ce que Robin Hood ne savait pas, c'était qu'à peine était-il rentré dans le château que sa présence n'était plus un secret.

« Majesté ! Majesté !

_ Quoi ?

_ Il y a un intrus dans le château ! »

Regina s'approcha de son miroir et vit Robin sauter les remparts.

« Voilà qui est intéressant…et qui plus est, il pourrait finalement m'être utile…Gardes, veuillez accueillir notre hôte comme il se doit.

_ A vos ordres majesté ! »

Robin continuait son chemin le long d'un énième couloir lorsque plusieurs gardes lui tombèrent dessus. Il était doué et bon bagarreur mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Ni une, ni deux il fut assommé.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une cellule…

« Majesté le prisonnier s'est réveillé, que doit-on faire de lui ?

_ Laissez le mijoter dans sa cellule encore un peu… »

Il resta enfermé sans voir personne pendant des jours et des jours…Quand soudain deux gardes virent l'arracher à sa cellule qui était son logis depuis sa capture.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ?

_ La reine veut vous voir. »

Ce fut tout ce que les deux gardes lui dirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, elle était là, dos à eux…

« Laissez-nous.

_ Bien majesté. »

Les deux gardes sortirent à reculons, Robin les regarda sortir et puis retourna son regard vers son hôtesse. Elle se retourna.

« Robin Hood je présume… »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Il me semble que vos années de cavales vous ont fait oublier vos bonnes manières…veuillez vous agenouiller devant moi…

_ Je ne m'agenouille devant personne.

_ Voila qui est fort désagréable. »

D'un geste de sa main, une fumée violette entoura ses jambes. Il sentit comme si ses membres inférieurs étaient littéralement broyer, il s'effondra sous son propre poids, se retrouvant à genoux face contre le sol.

« C'est mieux… »

D'un autre geste de la main, la fumée s'en alla et il put se relever.

« Bon, trêve de discussion si je vous aie permit de rester dans mon château et en vie c'est uniquement parce que j'ai besoin que vous dérobiez quelque chose pour moi.

_ Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui roulant des hanches et se colla à lui, elle passa sa main sur sa poitrine…là où se trouvait son cœur.

« Vous savez, Robin, cela, peut s'arranger aisément. »

Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage…son parfum était diaboliquement envoutant…Il sentit que ses doigts commençaient à se refermer sur sa poitrine, il eut comme l'impression que son cœur se recroquevillait sur lui-même, la sensation était désagréable et douloureuse, il commença à tousser et à respirer très difficilement. Quand il cru que son dernier souffle était arrivé elle s'éloigna de lui et la sensation qu'il était en vie revint aussitôt.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, Robin…je ne compte pas vous tuer maintenant, vous me serrez certainement plus utile vivant que mort.

_ Qu'attendez-vous de moi !?

_ Ce que vous savez faire de mieux…voler…

_ Que dois-je voler ?

_ Un vieil ami possède une chose précieuse…un chapeau pour être exacte…il me le faut afin d'achever celle qui a gâché ma vie... »

Robin chercha dans sa mémoire…il savait de qui elle parlait…il murmura :

« Snow-White… »

Regina se tourna vers lui avec un regard de fureur qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même s'il était téméraire il eut quand même un frisson de frayeur.

« Je vois que vous connaissez ma belle fille… »

Effectivement, il avait pu la croiser au détour d'une forêt et plus d'une fois ils s'étaient entraidés. Snow était une jeune femme pure et charmante…il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était une amie mais il pouvait au moins la considérer comme une alliée.

« En effet…et quoi que vous avez décidé de faire, je ne vous aiderais pas le moins du monde. Vous pouvez me torturer, me tuer ou m'arracher le cœur…ça ne servira à rien ! Vous avez peut-être l'habitude que tout le monde s'agenouille devant vous et vous obéisse au doigt et à l'œil mais je ne suis pas un de vos toutous…Majesté… »

Son « majesté » avait été prononcée d'une manière dédaigneuse comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa condition. Il avait autant de respect pour son statut de reine qu'il en avait pour la boue collée à ses bottes ! C'était plus que ce que Régina pouvait supporter, elle s'approcha de lui d'une allure déterminée et dangereuse.

« Espèce de minable insolent, à qui crois-tu parler ?

_ Vous ne me faites pas peur, Milady. »

La colère de Régina montait de plus en plus.

« Gardes !

_ Oui, majesté ?

_ Veuillez raccompagner ce présomptueux dans sa cellule. »

Ce fut seulement une semaine plus tard que Robin revit la lumière du jour. Il allait avoir une nouvelle audience avec la reine. Comme la fois précédente, les gardes l'ont amené puis ils sont partis le laissant seul avec elle….et comme la fois précédente elle le força à s'agenouiller devant elle.

Robin était sur le sol, il refusait de croiser son regard car il avait peur qu'elle découvre le ras de marée qu'elle avait déclenché sans le vouloir. Après leur dernier entretien, il fut jeté dans sa cellule…. Il commença par vouloir l'étrangler, lui faire payer…l'insultant de noms d'oiseaux les plus « classes » qu'il pouvait connaître. Il était tombé de fatigue plusieurs heures plus tard, et ce fut à ce moment précis que tout bascula pour lui. Il avait rêvé d'ELLE ! Dans son rêve il s'enivrait de son parfum blotti dans ses bras sous des draps de satin rouge sang de la même couleur que les pommes qu'elle affectionnait tant…Dans ce rêve, il l'embrassait…il lui faisait l'amour sauvagement…il se découvrit même un passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas…et chaque nuit la danse recommençait. Depuis une semaine, elle hantait ses nuits…il cru d'abord qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort sans qu'il le sache, quand les gardes étaient venus le chercher, il était à deux doigts de devenir fou.

Mais bizarrement il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas lancé de sort…Il était tout simplement TRES attiré par elle…En même temps, celui qui dirait que l'Evil Queen n'était pas diaboliquement belle et attirante serait aveugle. Elle était plus qu'attirante…elle était sexy ! Elle avait ce « je ne sais quoi » qui faisait que les hommes étaient attirés par elle comme des papillons vers une flamme…Il s'était convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Elle était là, devant lui, vêtue d'une robe noir et rouge…son bustier donnait à son décolleté un coté pigeonnant qui lui donnait le tournis…ses lèvres étaient aussi rouges que le rouge de sa robe…tellement rouge qu'il avait envie de les croquer avec délice comme l'on croque dans le fruit défendu. Tout dans sa personne appelait à la luxure…et malheureusement Robin ne faisait pas exception…

Elle le releva d'un mouvement de la main et s'approcha à pas de louve près de lui…

« Avez-vous songé à ma proposition ? »

Robin avala sa salive difficilement et affronta son regard. Après tout s'il regardait que ses yeux, il aurait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir…Oui…il n'aurait pas les yeux figés sur sa silhouette parfaitement envoutante…

« Ma réponse est toujours non… »

Il avait fait une belle erreur, car même ses yeux étaient magnifiques et perçants.

Mais qu'est-ce que lui avait fait cette femme, bon sang ! Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une tactique d'esquive car il la voyait s'approcher beaucoup trop prêt de lui, et si elle devait arriver dans son espace vital, Robin ne savait pas s'il pouvait se retenir de faire une chose que sa tête refusait qu'il fasse. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Régina avait bien pénétré son espace vital.

« Un problème, monsieur Hood ? »

Sa voix ! Oh non, il faut qu'elle arrête de parler !

Il faut qu'elle arrête de respirer.

Il faut qu'elle arrête d'être aussi près de lui…

Quand il rencontra son regard…ce fut la fin…tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour ne pas lui sauter dessus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, venaient de s'envoler en fumée.

Sans même qu'il y réfléchisse, il l'avait attrapé par les pants de sa cape et l'avait attiré à lui. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne ! Sa langue força la barrière de ses lèvres…

Régina se débattait comme elle pouvait pour sortir de l'étreinte de Robin…Quand elle réussi enfin à se libérée elle se recula avec sa main sur sa bouche et deux secondes plus tard, sa main rencontra la joue de Robin. Elle lui assena la plus forte gifle qu'elle ait jamais donnée, y mettant toute la force dont elle était capable. Seulement…il ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente non plus…et pour la première fois depuis un temps très long, un homme l'avait embrassé de lui-même…elle ne l'avait pas obligé, elle ne l'avait pas manipulé…Non…rien de tout cela…il l'avait embrassé sans raison parce qu'il en avait envie. La dernière personne qui l'avait embrassé de cette manière était Daniel.

Elle se dit alors que se laisser aller pour une fois ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se jeta sur lui à son tour.

Robin ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une seconde, il avait ses lèvres collées aux siennes, la seconde d'après il prenait une gifle et la seconde qui suivit la reine était en train de violer sa bouche ! Et puis tant pis !

Robin passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui. Leurs langues tournoyaient ensemble, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ils reculèrent tant bien que mal vers la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Robin se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de Régina, il la porta par la taille et l'assit sur la table avec un regard carnassier !

Régina se sentait défaillir ! Aucun homme ne l'avait regardé comme ça…pas même Daniel ! Ce Robin la regardait avec envie, il semblait vouloir la dévorer…il avait envie d'elle à un tel point que cela lui réchauffa le cœur bien trop longtemps délaissé…Mais Régina savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait succomber à ses pulsions, elle ne devait pas ré-ouvrir son cœur cela faisait trop mal…non elle se refusait la moindre faiblesse, elle avait trop sacrifié pour en arriver là…Elle prendrait son plaisir et ce sera bien suffisant.

Régina mit ses paumes sur la poitrine de Robin et balança ses bras de part et d'autre de lui…tous les vêtements de l'homme s'éparpillèrent partout, il se retrouva totalement nu devant elle…elle fit un mouvement de sourcil qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas du tout mécontente de ce qu'elle voyait. Il était bien bâti!

Robin regarda ses vêtements s'envoler et tourna son regard vers elle.

« Pratique la magie…mais je préfère ma méthode… »

De là, il arracha son corset, sa cape, sa jupe…tout ! Régina avait les yeux écarquillés ! Oh oui, elle préférait sa méthode…et de très loin ! Elle était tellement folle de lui à ce moment qu'elle se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche. Robin se glissa entre ses jambes en l'attrapant par les hanches…il ne cessa jamais de l'embrasser…il aimait ses lèvres…il aurait voulu ne jamais quitter ses lèvres…il avait oublié tout ce qui était autour de lui et qui n'était pas elle. Il plongea en elle avec délice…son corps était parfait…il était diaboliquement parfait !

Robin voulait profiter de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier, il lui faisait l'amour avec toute l'endurance et toute la passion dont il était capable. Il voulait honorer son corps comme elle le méritait ! Coup de bassin après coup de bassin, Robin ne lui laissait pas de répit ! Il se délectait de chaque centimètre de son corps offert…la douceur de sa peau, la fermeté de ses seins, le goût de ses lèvres…Tout en elle n'était que désir…Ses gestes à elle, n'étaient pas maléfiques, ni diaboliques, ni rudes…rien de ce qui la caractérisait d'ordinaire n'existait…Ceux qui imaginait qu'elle n'était sûrement qu'une dominatrice sadique se trompaient lourdement…Cette femme n'était qu'amour et délicatesse…une amante parfaite, dévouée, douce et attentionnée…

Oh oui…elle méritait le titre de reine…Elle était royale…non…elle était divine…

Régina se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis très longtemps…son orgasme la balaya littéralement…Robin la rejoint dans la jouissance juste après…Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et repus…avant qu'ils s'évanouissent Régina transforma la table en un lit somptueux et confortable. Ils s'endormirent tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Robin se réveilla. Il regarda à ses cotés et vit la femme qui avait partagé sa nuit. Régina était endormie paisiblement…allongée comme ça dans les filets du sommeil, elle semblait inoffensive…Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé dans la vie de cette reine mais il avait peine à croire qu'elle était le monstre que tout le monde pensait. Il lui caressa le visage et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il allait bientôt faire jour…c'était l'occasion ou jamais de s'enfuir…Mais il se surprit à ne pas vouloir la quitter. Il voulait rester avec elle et l'aimer comme la veille mais tous les jours.

Mais il avait une femme, il avait un fils, il avait ses amis…il ne pouvait pas abandonner toutes ces personnes. Ils avaient besoin de lui. A contre cœur il se leva et s'habilla.

Régina se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard…elle était seule et nue…Il était parti…

« L'ordure ! »

Il l'avait manipulé et elle s'était laissé berner par ses sens ! Plus jamais, cela n'arriverait plus jamais !

Elle se leva et s'enroula dans le drap. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya les deux larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle humiliation…une telle colère ! A part envers Snow White ! Elle était bien décider à le trouver et à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Quand elle s'apprêta à déclencher la pire chasse à l'homme que le royaume ait connu…elle vit quelque chose qui la bouleversa…

Il y avait la plus belle pomme qu'elle ait jamais vue…elle était plantée d'une flèche…et près d'elle un mot…

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez pu percer mon cœur comme cette flèche a percé cette pomme…je suis partis car j'ai des obligations qui m'obligent à agir de la sorte…Peut importe le temps que ça prendra, je vous retrouverais…quand le moment sera venu nous seront ensemble…je pourrais vous aimer librement et sans contrainte. Détestez moi…oubliez moi…pour l'instant c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Vous avez une tâche à accomplir…ne vous détournez pas de votre but…peut-être que le bonheur se trouvera au bout, chacun de nous doit accomplir sa destiné…je vous attendrais au bout…Eternellement votre…Robin. »

Régina pleura longuement en serrant le mot contre sa poitrine.

Après quelques heures, elle rangea la pièce, se lava et s'habilla correctement…A présent elle avait besoin de Rumplestiltskin et du chapelier fou…En plus de se venger de Snow White, elle avait à présent une autre raison de déclencher le pire cataclysme que le monde des contes avait connu…

FIN

**J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé grâce à une petite review! Plein de bisous à tous! **


End file.
